Forever Yours
by SqueakyKitten
Summary: While Julian is helping to revive Jenny after pulling her from the icy waters, something strikes a flame between the both of them.


It was cold, too cold to feel, let alone think. Trying to wake up from a near death experience was never easy, which Jenny had been frequently learning. Something was breaking through her liquid tranquility, something warm. Jenny felt as though a cocoon were encasing her. A voice which seemed so far away was calling to her. It was Julian, of course this was the last voice that she wanted to hear and yet it was all she wanted to hear. He sounded worried, scared, and beyond alert. She then could feel the very tips of her fingers begin to warm, but not in a comfortable way more like tingling needles. Jenny could feel the same sensation on her lips. Her eyelashes felt as if they were all stuck together in one big clump of ice. She batted them a few times trying to bring at least her surroundings into focus. Although when she gained focus the only thing she had seen was Julian, The Shadow Man. He sighed with relief as she began to awaken. She could now feel that he was rubbing her hands to help them regain feeling. He then handed her a very warm cup of herbal tea. Who knew what types of herbs he had availability to in this world. She took a small sip with his aid due to the fact that she could barely move. It was very sweet and sophisticated and made her insides warm almost instantly.

They had sat gazing at each other for a moment and then Julian had spoken up. "Jenny you had me so worried I thought you would never wake up" He looked as if he were on the verge of crying, but Jenny knew that was simply impossible. She took another sip of the mystery tea and tried to choke out a thank-you. "Thank you for saving me, but I really should get back to helping my friends and completing the game" Jenny said. "Not to worry" Julian blurted out in a hurried tone. "I have frozen the clock as well as the progression of the game, I believe it felt fit for just a moment to do so, you know, so that you have a bit of time to heal up". Jenny nodded her head in agreement and thankfulness. She sat her cup down on a rock as she sat up, only to notice where she really was, there was a nice fire aside her with multiple candles of all shapes and sizes. She was lying in a very, soft almost plush nest made of some material she was not familiar with. The whole room smelled of lavender and jasmine. Julian was dressed in his very common vest that was crossed like a corset at the top with white threading, and his usual black leather pants. He was less tense now that Jenny was sitting up and clearly in better condition. He moved over much closer to her and pulled her in closer to insure that she stayed warm.

His eyes were even more alluring now. The light from the fire had made them both glow. Jenny for the first time felt very comforted by him. She relaxed her head under his neck for a bit, he was running his fingers through her hair and down her back. They both felt as if they never wanted to leave this spot. Since Jenny had regained most of her felling now, in an almost gift of appreciation she reached a shivering arm up near his collar bones and started to give him small almost impossible kisses. He began giving her kisses down the back of her neck and over her hair. He had always seemed to love to smell and kiss her golden hair. Things were moving very fast and they both seemed to know what to do next. Jenny had never done anything with Tom that was more than kissing, she wasn't sure about this and yet it felt like it had to be done. She had thought of doing things with Julian before, but never envisioned them being as peaceful and comforting as this. Next thing she knew Julian was taking her once icy and now just wet and uncomfortable clothing from her. It was as if they were melting off of her.

Next thing she knew she was doing the same to him, but after she had taken off his perfectly crafted vest, she had gotten such an idea in her head that would show The Shadow Man the ultimate gratitude. She herself had never done such a gift as she was about to give him, but it had come to her like instinct. Before she had time to think she was unbuttoning Julian's pants. There was no zipper just three very elaborate buttons. "Jenny you don't have to do this" He whispered out trying to catch his breath. But Jenny didn't listen, as she slowly pulled his throbbing erect member out of his pants, she noticed that it was true; all of his physical being was perfect. All of his body was the most perfect white with a glow of silver. He all but jumped when she slid it into her mouth. All she could think is how amazing it is to have The Shadow Man at her mercy. While she was sliding her tongue all down him, he grabbed one of the many candles surrounding them and began to drip the wax down her back which looked as if it were made of silk. She felt the burn but it also felt so perfect, since she was all but completely frozen not too long ago. The wax made her let out small pleasurable whimpers. Julian was making small noises of pleasure while breathing heavily. To jenny the sounds made him seem so much more attractive for the simple fact that it made him sound almost innocent.

After this had went on for a bit Julian lifted her head up, kissed her forehead, and whispered "Jenny I wish to make you feel like you have never felt before" He laid her down on her back and began to kiss her. His tongue was wrestling with hers. Julian then started to kiss her neck, down to her collar bone, and then started to kiss her breasts. Jenny was letting out small moaning noises similar to the ones Julian had been making. As he was doing this he shifted himself between her legs, Jenny could feel his veins pulsing against her. It was almost as if Julian could tell she had never been touched because right before he had slid himself inside of her he whispered to her "I promise not to hurt you". Jenny smiled at him as he continued. As he slowly inserted himself Jenny let out a delicate moan. He began to breath even heavier as he was thrusting into her. The feeling of his breath on her neck made her want to go mad.

Jenny could barely think when it hit her that she was making love to The Shadow Man. Before, she never would believe this would happen, but now it felt so right. She snapped out of this thought when Julian began to get rougher, she yelled out his name and bit into his neck while she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. "Oh Julian I think I'm falling in love with you" She yelled when she had gathered enough breath. He looked down at her only to give her his typical sideways smirk of a smile. "I have always loved you Jenny; I am glad that you feel this way now." More moaning and more thrusting continued until Jenny had reached down and grabbed him, only to let him finish in her mouth. Both out of breath and very much in love, they laid with each other. Both warmed by the fire, relaxed by each other , Julian was just stroking Jenny's hair and Jenny was listening to his heart beat with her head on his chest. "Jenny will you promise yourself to me?" Julian asked. Jenny took a relaxing breath and replied "of course, I would love to be yours forever".


End file.
